


The Gang Ruins An Anime Convention

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tourette's Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: just fucking take it. this is 2 years old





	The Gang Ruins An Anime Convention

Kemuri woke up in his room, sleep running across his face as he groggily sat up, the sounds of the washing machine from the next room chugging away and the smell of coffee making him cringe. 

 

He looked around. His room was still  _ his  _ room, painted beige with works in progress if his art projects scattered around his room. Since miss Yukizome adopted him he constantly insisted he would wake up in his foster home again.

 

But he never did. He always woke up in his room, or Sonia’s room if something really scary happened. He got out of bed and put on his mask- one of the few things aside from Sonia’s weird spells that kept the bugs from crawling in his eyes.

 

Yawning, he grabbed his hammer and walked downstairs groggily, wiping his sister’s old shirt sleeve that was about ten sizes too big for him across his mouth before he heard the ongoing conversation.

 

“I'm  _ telling  _ you, Sunshine!” he heard Chisa insist from behind the wall. “It’s going to happen someday, just you wait!” their adoptive mother practically roared, smacking her bicep with a grin.

 

_ Gosh. Adults are weird.  _ Jataro thought as he walked around the corner, sitting out of eyeshot.

 

“Yes!” Sonia beamed, clapping her hands together with stars in her eyes. “Go get some dick mother!” the blonde giggled before taking a sip of apple juice.

 

Tilting his head to the side, Kemuri waddled over to his other family members before muttering a quiet “What?” and grabbing a piece of toast off the counter.

 

Sonia and Chisa froze.

 

“Nothing pumpkin..” Chisa panicked, an embarrassed blush on her face as she took a long, awkward sip of her coffee. “How’d you sleep?”

 

Rubbing his face for a moment, he muttered a quiet “It was okay…” as he dragged a stool to where Sonia was standing and plopped on top of it. “Didja hear what happened yesterday?” Jataro asked, ripping the crusts off his food and nibbling on them.

 

“No..” Sonia pondered, tapping her phone to see why Chiaki had spammed her with a six message rant about some event the Anime Club was going to. “What happened?”

 

Looking at his mother and sister as if they didn't know, Kemuri sighed. “Yuta? The kid who the muscle girl is cousins with? He died two days ago.” he said as if he was stating the time of day. “In the pool.”

 

Chisa felt sick to her stomach as she flashed Sonia a very worried look.

 

“Honey.” Chisa began, kneeling down to her son’s height. “Please tell me you aren’t joking, okay?” she begged, feeling her heart sink like an anchor. “It would of been on the news by now, right?” the ex-housemaid pondered to herself, leaving her child’s shoulder to begin pacing around the room. “The Asahina’s normally would things their kids do on the news.. It doesn't make any sense.”

 

Sonia picked up her brother, balancing him on her hip. “Mother…” she began, putting a hand on Chisa’s shoulder. She was trembling. Chisa did not take death well after what happened between Daiya and Tachi. “Perhaps they did not want the vast public knowing just yet?” the blonde asked. 

 

“I’m not joking.. People would hate me more if I joked about it.” Jataro explained, running his fingers up and down his older sister’s headband. “Kuma saw it and he told everyone that Yuta was floating in the water like a beach ball and, uh, there was blood ‘n stuff and that he hit his head on something..”

 

Miss Yukizome looked like she was about to hurl. “Honey, Mama needs a minute. Sonia- call Akane and ask her to come over if she feels up to it, ‘kay?” she muttered from behind her hand before hurrying to the next room over to make a phone call.

 

“Yes Mother!” Sonia called before putting Jataro back on the ground with a pat on the head. “Did you eat enough?” she asked, raising an eyebrow as she handed him her abandoned glass of apple juice. “Finish this up and if you want I can walk you to school, okay?”

 

Nodding, the artist took a small swig of his juice, wiping the bit of the moustache off of his lips with a giggle. “Won’t you be late to college though?” he asked, fiddling with one of the hammers on his little toolbelt and gently tapping the glass with it.

 

“My classes do not start until around the time you begin lunch!” the college junior exclaimed, taking the glass from his hands before interlocking fingers with him. “Shall we walk?”

 

Before Jataro could mutter a weird response, Sonia’s phone beeped. “One moment, please get your backpack and I will meet you at the door!” she exclaimed, grabbing the cell phone with the emerald green case with a photo of herself, Tanaka and Souda on the back.

 

There wasn’t one text from Chiaki, there was around seventeen. This wasn’t abnormal coming from the gamer, ethier. They normally ranted to Sonia about the unfairness of Overwatch, the bad lag in Dark Souls or, most recently, how much time went into preparing for the big convention the Anime Club was going too.

 

Moments before Sonia could hit ‘send’, Chiaki called her. “So-Sonia!” they practically glitched, their tired and metallic voice seemed to be more excited than normal, and some loud song was blaring over them. “We’re o-on our way to the thing and K-Kyo-Kyouko’s driving and-”

 

“Please, slow down and turn down the music!” the blonde explained, laughing a bit in such a way that practically mimicked Chisa, nervously tapping her heels against the floor. Phone calls were very anxiety inducing for her.

 

A loud “SHUT UP” was yelled through the phone’s small speaker, making Sonia jump, before she realized it was probably Leon. 

 

“So, uh, we’re on our way to the thing, kinda.” Chiaki explained, sounding pretty legible aside from their drowsy voice. “Right now, Kyo’s in a onesie, Chihiro’s Sailor Moon, uh, I don’t know what Leon’s supposed to be.. But Yamada’s a Slime from Kingdom Hearts and I’m Link..” the gamer groaned, ignoring how Leon insisted he was that one particular cat from Sailor Moon. “A-And… fuck..” they continued, sounding upset. “I di-didn’t take my glitching meds a-”

 

The call ended, before Sonia could properly react she got a brick of text from Chiaki that she quickly read before realizing the real conflict of today. 

 

_ Yuta was still dead, did they all know?  _

 

Watching Kemuri grab his things and look at her with excited eyes, the blonde decided to wait until after she walked him to school. Grabbing her hand, Sonia felt the ball and chain of fear temporarily grab her left ankle before shaking it off, yelling goodbye to her mother and leaving the door.


End file.
